


发圈1

by Haimiankun



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haimiankun/pseuds/Haimiankun





	发圈1

“你会不会有种感觉,就是看见一个人,觉得很久之前应该就见过她。”

裴珠泫把耳环摘下来放在梳妆台上,钻石反射吊灯温润的光,她的指腹覆上姜涩琪的下颚,不轻不重的摩挲着,老旧的唱片机放着不知名的乐曲,姜涩琪咬开裴珠泫的睡衣纽扣,手掌从衣服下摆探进去,她把炙热的吻烙印在裴珠泫的皮肤之上,串成暧昧的径,裴珠泫像给小狗顺毛一般去抚摸姜涩琪的后脑勺,情不自禁的笑。

“我第一次见你就有这种感觉。”  
“是吗?那说明挺有缘的。”

姜涩琪笑起来的时候很像小孩儿,清澈的眸弯成两个弧,若不是她的手指正在做着过分的事情,裴珠泫说不定真的会相信她是哪里逃学出来的初中生,指甲恶趣味的刮过顶端,裴珠泫没忍住叫了出声,她嗔怒的睨姜涩琪,后者摆出一副无辜的样子,用惯用的语气耍赖。

“姐姐明明很舒服的。”

裴珠泫的身体很烫,姜涩琪的掌心明明是凉的,却丝毫没起到降温作用,她试图解开裴珠泫背后的内衣扣,奈何心急之下胡乱扯一通也还是没能成功,裴珠泫叹了口气,她用手腕抵住姜涩琪的肩推开,细碎的金属碰撞声后,所有阻碍都被褪下,她环上姜涩琪的颈,把Dior覆在对方的唇瓣上。

裴珠泫的大腿内侧贴上姜涩琪的腰际,姜涩琪的舌尖舐着可爱而柔软的樱桃,时不时用齿尖去碾,让它逐渐变硬充血,拨开隐秘,抵进一个指节,蜷起来去转,姜涩琪想听到的声音就在耳畔响了起来,她抬头去吻裴珠泫的下颌线,手指不停顿的长驱直入。

深入与脱离间产生的水声,娇、吟和急促而混乱的呼吸声充斥整个房间,裴珠泫咬住手指试图将羞、耻的声响咽下去,奈何姜涩琪不愿随了她的意,姜涩琪在那个凸起的点处恶趣味的加重力道,裴珠泫的所有反抗都瞬间失效。

“叫出来,姐姐。”

裴珠泫高、潮的时候指尖嵌进了姜涩琪的背,她的腿不自觉的收紧,交、合处还在吞吐舔舐着姜涩琪的手指,姜涩琪把它抽出来,分开两指,粘稠的液体顺着指节向下淌,接着她半眯着眼,含入口中,裴珠泫羞、耻的踹了姜涩琪一脚,换来的是姜涩琪带着调笑意味的吻。

“我爱你哦。”

 

早上醒来的时候姜涩琪已经走了,在床头柜用粉色便签留了言,上面写着让裴珠泫好好吃早饭,右下角是只可爱的小熊,离开前留言似乎已经成了裴珠泫和姜涩琪之间的小习惯,好像这样就能把她们的炮、友关系再升华一点一样。

裴珠泫慢吞吞的扣好衬衫纽扣,把裙子翻正后穿上,扶着酸痛的腰不紧不慢的去洗漱,她有点头疼的对着镜子看自己侧颈上醒目的一串吻、痕,只好撕开ok绷贴上去,准备在别人问起的时候嫁祸给猫咪。

所幸今天的工作全部堆在下午,裴珠泫不用着急就这样拖着疲惫的身子上班,她悠闲的打开外卖app点了披萨和薯条,在等待的时间就躺在沙发上发呆,天花板上的吊灯用的是复古风造型,裴珠泫开始数上面有多少个灯泡,在数字蹦到两位数的时候门铃响了。

“放门口就好——”

裴珠泫拖长尾音喊道,门铃却丝毫没有要因此停下来的意思,她有点生气的把拖鞋踩的很用力,塑料鞋底在木地板上发出不小的声响,她拧开锁旋转门把手,孙胜完的脸出现在面前。

“哎哟,你醒了啊,我按了半天铃你都没理我我还以为你睡晕过去了呢。”

孙胜完没等裴珠泫回答就从她身侧的缝隙钻进去,熟练的把鞋踢到一边,她把笔记本从电脑包里拿出来放在茶几上,外卖在这个时候送到了,裴珠泫拎着食物放到孙胜完面前,无奈的看她丝毫不见外的盘腿坐在自己的沙发上。

“…喂,你来干嘛的。”  
“还不是那点破事呗,领导说了今天让我把文件搞完,他今晚要看到成品,一个人在家好无聊来找你唠嗑。”

孙胜完伸了个懒腰,眼神没从屏幕上挪开,她捏起一块薯条塞进嘴里咀嚼,裴珠泫也把脸凑过去看她在捯饬什么玩意儿,孙胜完打字的手突然停顿了一下,她抽抽鼻子,把脑袋扭向裴珠泫的方向,然后更用力的嗅了嗅,裴珠泫笑出了声。

“你这是什么狗精附体吗?”  
“靠,裴珠泫,你养女人了?身上好重的香水味,你平时不会用这款的。”  
“哈?”

裴珠泫连忙揪起自己的衣领尝试性闻了闻,居然真有姜涩琪身上黑鸦片的味道,她暗自埋怨自己不小心,正准备岔开话题的时候孙胜完得寸进尺的凑过来,用手指戳了戳她脖子上的创可贴,露出了和喝到掺了大酱的奶昔一般的表情。

“你…背着我脱单了?”

脱单没有,只是肉体关系罢辽。裴珠泫明白这次是逃不过一顿狂风暴雨般的拷问了,她果断的放弃了挣扎,咬碎薯条酥脆的外皮,黑胡椒的味道从舌尖上蔓延开来。

“没呢。你有空担心我还不如多花点时间操心一下自己吧,你也这么大了该谈次恋爱了,作为你的好姐妹要不要我友情给你联系几个不错的相亲对象?”  
“不了不了,拜拜了您呐。”

孙胜完背后一阵恶寒,她印象中裴珠泫介绍给她的那些所谓优质女孩儿无一例外都是高傲娇贵的大小姐,手臂不小心碰到墙角都要落泪的那种,她这种八十八线小职员实在是伺候不来,当然脾气好的也不是没有,只是距离感太过明显,总有种是在追星的错觉,于是孙胜完识相的闭了嘴,专心致志的打字。

裴珠泫把手指伸直,盯着自己淡蓝色的美甲上的亮片发呆。

 

“涩琪姐姐啊!!!!”  
“诶!”

金艺琳一个百米冲刺八爪鱼似的手脚并用缠在姜涩琪身上,姜涩琪差点被勒到窒息,金艺琳本着要把姜涩琪漂亮的脸亲花的原则在她侧颊上用力啵了好几下,这才舍得放开她。

现在小孩儿打招呼的方式也太有个性了吧!姜涩琪暗自吐槽,用湿巾搓了半天才把口红印搓掉,她把包放好换上工作服,她垂眸看了眼左腕上的发圈,从抽屉里取出新的,把深褐色的长发扎成高马尾。

“欢迎光临!”

金艺琳的声音从旁边传来,姜涩琪抬起头,用目光追随客人的足迹,然后把东西一件一件点清结账,行云流水一丝不苟,金艺琳打了个哈欠放心的把收银台交给可靠的小姜前辈,转身进了休息室准备浅浅的睡一会儿,她已经站了半天累到眼皮都掀不开了。

“欢迎下次光临!”

姜涩琪鞠了个标准的九十度,起身的时候背部传来一阵痛,她呲牙咧嘴的搓了搓,这才想起来是昨天裴珠泫在自己身上制造的伤口,她心痛的接受了晚上要拜托金艺琳给自己抹药的事实,后果可能是被椰梨小朋友追问一整晚的滚、床、单全过程加感想。

下次一定要欺负回去。


End file.
